<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>esta es mi perdición by wajjs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652625">esta es mi perdición</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs'>wajjs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick se ríe apenas, y Jason sabe que este es su talón de Aquiles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>esta es mi perdición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882938">here is my downfall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49">kuro49</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace rato que vengo queriendo retomar mis traducciones, y pensé que no hay nada mejor para entrar en práctica que traducir fics de mis autores favorites.</p><p>Acá se aplica en toda su fuerza el dicho de "traduttore, traditore".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Regresar a la vida le recuerda a la diferencia entre estar vivo y vivir. No sabe muy bien cuál de esas dos es, cuando están desvestidos hasta que sólo quedan la piel y las cicatrices.</p><p>Jason por poco desea llegar hasta las mismas heridas de siempre y clavar sus uñas en ellas, traer a la superficie todos esos sentimientos amargos que existen entre ellos y decirle a Dickie exactamente cuán mala es esta idea. Y sin embargo traga en seco, humedece su boca con su lengua y se relaja cuando Dick estira la mano para sentir los inicios de una barba en su mandíbula.</p><p>“Es lindo verte así.”</p><p>De la misma manera en que Dick no está acostumbrado a verlo de esta forma, Jason no tiene experiencia en ser visto bajo esta luz. El acostumbrarse a ser tratado como si fuera alguien de los que se quedan, los que prometen un para siempre, es algo que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo manejar.</p><p>Acercándose más al roce de la mano de Dick, Jason arregla por los dos esta situación. “Guardate esta conversación trivial para alguien que sí escuche.”</p><p>Dick se ríe apenas, y Jason sabe que este es su talón de Aquiles.</p><p>“Vos pediste esto, little wing.”</p><p>Jason no puede decir que <em> sí </em> con mayor entusiasmo.</p><p>Cuando Dick cierra sus ojos ante el beso, Jason no tiene chance de no mirarlo. Lo besa con todo su peso detrás de sus labios, pone una mano detrás de su cabeza para acercar su boca aún más, y Jason se queda quieto lo suficiente para poder abrirse debajo de todo lo demás.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>